1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of providing a web page-merge function for merging a number of web pages chosen by a user into a single web page and displaying the single web page and an operating method of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed.
Conventionally, in order to access the internet and then navigate from one web page to another web page with a mobile terminal, back navigation and/or forward navigation may need to be performed. Particularly, in order to view two or more web pages in a row and then compare them with each other, back navigation and/or forward navigation may sometimes need to be performed repeatedly.
However, such repeated navigation operations may cause serious inconvenience. In addition, since it is difficult to display two or more web pages on a single screen, it is difficult to properly examine the contents of various web pages at the same time.